Touhou Sekaiwaku: Dissolution of the Great Border
by Direct From Gensokyo
Summary: Yukari's border of worlds, the Border of Phantasm and Substance has begun to dissolve, but this became known by another deity from the neighboring borderworld. Patchi, the un-moving library, and Azura, the princess of dusk and dawn, must gather forces to stop the youkai and Deadra from breaching the border and releasing the evils of Gensokyo upon the land of Tamriel.
1. Chapter 1

Touhou Kaisan no Sekaiwaku

Touhou: Dissolution of Great Border

Written by Direct From Gensokyo

_Late at night, off in some sealed-away land, a girl had a nightmare._

_ "You must make the effort..." Was said in that nightmare, in front of the girl stood a proud woman, with hair in a bun, wearing a gown whose sleeves were connected to the bottom of the outfit. _

_ "...You must take the initiative of Fate..." _

_ As the woman spoke, the girl suddenly became flooded with visions of a scarlet door, and red-black demons pouring from it onto the surrounding mansion. She also saw another land hidden in a great ocean, with a blue gate on the edges of two smaller lands bordered by mountains. _

_ "...to stop the world from entering peril"_

_ As these last words were said, the vision of the blue gate became flooded with many kinds of monsters, ranging from the lesser Fairy to powerful Nue. As she gazed into the vision further, she saw... _

_ ...herself._

XXXXX

"Patchi!" A voice from within the library spoke. "You're not buried in books again, are ya, ze?" Patchouli Knowledge, a magician from the sealed land of Gensokyo, was in fact sleeping at her study table. She was short in stature, when compared to those like Sakuya or Meiling, but was taller than her mistress, Remilia. She wore pajama-like clothing and a night-cap which are her daily wear, had long purple hair tied with all sorts of ribbons, yet kept remarkably straight, amethyst eyes, and a sickly demeanor to her.

"Patchi, Are ya gonna lend me some books, da ze?" The voice from within Voile spoke again. Patchouli knew who it was. It was the Ordinary Magician in black-white, who came to steal more grimoires from her smithsonian-size library. "I'm done reading the last few!"

"Do you ever come 'invited'?" Patchouli inquired, knowing the response. It was the same routine on a weekly basis, always on a Saturday, the Earth day for her. "It's not like you aren't a regular. Even the red-white at least asks first."

"What? I need an invitation to see the magician in the library?" From within Voile again. "I'll return them this time, da ze?"

"Check bookshelf 14-B," was the response from Patchouli. She placed several trap-books on that shelf, making sure to pique the black-white's interest. Aside from that dream she had while dozing on her study table, it was a normal day in Gensokyo. At least for her, or for now.

"The Magician found my book..." breathed a voice from the dream. The same woman's voice, dark, multilayered, ominous yet very kind in the same way, spoke from within Voile.

No, not from within Voile, from within Patchouli.

XXXXX

Meanwhile...

In a separate world, one shrouded from the world of spell cards, a priestess attended her shrine. This woman, with sapphire skin and deep garnet eyes, was the maiden of the the princess of Dawn and Dusk, and she, too, was visited by her.

"Aranea, a land between the mountains is on the horizon," bellowed the large statue of Azura. "A blue gate will appear between your home and the province of Cyrodil, one which may spell disaster for Tamriel. A woman in violet will be the saviour in this tale, but she must be akin to the rules of our world." Upon recieving this vision, the maiden, otherwise known as Aranea, chose to look to the south of her shrine, and saw the black light in the distance, between Morrowind and Cyrodil, the same light that glowed the week before and released the Deadra. Upon recieving this message from her goddess, the maiden grabbed her tools, the weapons of her trade, and some restoratives and walked off towards the black light.

Soon, the gates shall open, and the Deadra and youkai shall pour out, and spell disaster for Gensokyo and Tamriel.

XXXXX

**As always, review and rate. I will be here writing the stories as I go. I'm pretty sure the story will go so far as Patchi/Azura match-up, and maybe even Marisa/Aranea and a couple others.**

**Remember to keep on watch for updates, but any story I was writing from before 6/20/12 has been dropped. This is mostly to make room for my other jobs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

**A Typical Day in Gensokyo, Not so Much for Riften**

**XXXXX**

"Patchouli, You must go outside to the garden," Was what was told to Patchouli. "A red gate will cause much discomfort for the residents of the house."

Patchi, being the couch potato she is, did not want to check it out herself. Instead, she had an idea on how to take care of the pest in the mansion. Gathering five grimoires, she started towards the exit from Voile. Sure enough, the black-white showed up.

"There you are!" the black-white piped, "How are you doing, da ze? I've found the books I want."

"Good," Spoke Patchouli, in a monotone voice. She almost seemed to smile, except that she wanted the black-white to take the bait.

"I'll be seeing you around, ze." Patchi was somewhat sure she'd take the bait by now.

"I know where there are some other nice books."

"Ooh!" 70% chance of working, "Can you show me, da ze?"

"They are out in the garden."

"Are they waterproof?" 85% chance of success, "I'd love to borrow them if they are."

"Uh, yes." Patchi studdered. She was unsure whether the black-white would notice, but she told her where they were, or rather, where she remembered a big, towering, spiked ring in the garden that seemed to radiate scarlet mist.

"I'll be back in a jiffy, da ze?" the black-white proclaimed, "Thanks again!"

With a sigh of relief, Patchi cracked the very smile she hid. This would be her test to see if the dream was correct.

XXXXX

As Aranea began walking towards the nesrest horse station, she began to wonder about the black light that had appeared again in Tamriel. The Deadra released were nothing seen before. In fact, to most people, they would indeed take on the appearance of a normal Nord or Breton. However, these ones seemed to be a bigger threat due to their unnatural attacks.

'_I just hope that nothing bad comes from that light,'_ was the maiden's thought before being attacked by a pair of lowly bandits. With a flick of her wrist, she sent them sprawling with her Chain Lightning. _'The last black light seen released those wierd Deadra called youkai. If it happens __again...'_

The maiden recalled a memory from her past when she was saved by a little girl with seemingly powerful Shouts and magic. The last Deadra that attacked called herself a youkai of darkness, but was easily hammered by this young Thu'Am-sayer and her companions, which were a pair of atronachs.

_'That girl,' _thought the maiden, _'I wonder if she is still around. I could use her powers to fulfill Azura's vision.' _With this thought, she made it to her first stop, the Nightgate Inn. There, she met one of the students of the college, a little Sylvan girl with fair blue skin and rich ruby eyes. This student didn't wear a college robe, but a strange suit of layered armor.

"Uh, hi," the girl stammered, "I'm Brelyna. Do you need something?"

"Actually, I could indeed use your assistance, sera," were the words said from the maiden before she befriended a Blade, and started a well-respected relationship with her troup.

XXXXX

_'Oi, that sure is a huge portal,' _Thought Marisa as she gazed upon the giant red ring. She didn't know it, but she was about to make a serious mistake. As she neared closer, several big figures clad in black walked out of the ring's center. Each had a demeanor that meant anyone in their way was in trouble. Knowing this, Marisa attacked these men and defeated them easily, until a red-skinned man in spiked armou and four arms walked through the ring.

"It seems I have a worthy adversary for once," bellowed the man, "Tell me, what is your name mortal?"

"The name's Kirisame Marisa, the Ordinary Magician!"

"A magician, hmm. You must be quite skilled to use such magicka power."

"Are ya just gonna stand ther or what, ze?"

"Hmm? What is a ze?" Marisa was stunned by this man's remark, which seemed a jab at her intellect for some awkward reason.

"Can't you tell what a dialect is?" exclaimed Marisa, clearly showing the fire in her topaz eyes. "You should be ashamed of that 9-ball intelligence, da ze!"

"Have at me, Ordinary Magician." bellowed the man, his lower canines making his remark seems ominous in nature. "You shall be destroyed by me! Mehrunes Dagon! Prince of Destruction and lord of the Deadlands!" He immediately lifted his lower-right arm to strike, which was armed with a set of sinister claws, and attacked Marisa. She dodged easily, and managed to release a salvo of magic missiles into Mehrunes Dagon.

"Take this!" Exclaimed the demon, and prepared for an all out attack on Marisa.

"Sigil: Deadland Blast!"

Marisa was suddenly attacked by several salvos of fire and lava, but gracefully dodged each attack. She wasn't unscathed, however, as some of the bolts of lava struck her clothing and her broom.

"Try this!" shouted Marisa, as she drew her octagonal tablet, "MASTER SPARK!" She then released an inhuman-sized laser at Mehrunes Dagon, effectively ending the fight. She wanted to find the books, but looked back and realized that the demon was huddled next to a blackened tree, holding his side with three of his four arms. Against her better judgement, Marisa walked up to Mehrunes and stretched out her hand.

"Let me help you back up, da ze?" spoke Marisa, in her calming yet perky voice.

"What?" inquired Mehrunes, puzzled by her act of compassion, "You would reach out to a Deadra like me, after defeating my prescence?"

"Hey, it's not like you're in Kansas anymore. We at Gensokyo believe that everyone can be an ally, good or bad. Hell, I can't stand Sanae's antics, but she can get the job done. Besides, you look like you need help, da ze?"

"I shall be fine, Ordinary Magician Marisa Kirisame. I am a Deadric prince, I shall not have problems with mortal issues like wounds."

"You're not Reimu, so don't go around thinking you're untouchable. Even a goddess can get hurt."

XXXXX

**I'd like to see how this went for you guys. I'd love to see some advice on who to add into the story, from either end. So far, we have Azura, Mehrunes, Aranea, and Brelyna on the Tamriel end, and Marisa and Patchi Knowledge for Gensokyo.**

**Just tell me who you want to see in later chapters in the reviews and I'll do the best I can to write them in.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Deuces!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Hell's Traffic Accident on the Streets of Windhelm**

**XXXXX**

Hell has become less and less evil these days, after Utsuho gave up on taking over the over world. Now, she and Orin manage the Blazing Flames while attending to smaller incidents from time to time. One incident involved a gate to a different Hell opened up by a man named Mehrunes Dagon, so Orin grabbed her trolley and cat-walked out to the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

_'I wonder who this Mehrunes fellow is,' _Orin thought as she reached the over world, _'He sounds like a daemon, or at least an evil youkai.'_ As she pondered, she ran into the devil's maid, Sakuya Izayoi, dressed in her pink and dark-blue French maid's outfit with long sleeves, and a white maid headband on her head. The Roman numerals for 1 through 12 line the bottom of her apron.

"Hi, Sakuya," nyaned Orin, "Off on a shopping run today?"

"Greetings," greeted Sakuya, bowing as she did so, "I am, actually. I did run into a four-armed male youkai, though. What do you make of that?"

"I'm actually looking for this four-armed youkai, myself. I heard he opened a scarlet gate to another Hell."

"Where did you hear that from?"

"I ferry corpses to Hell's Furnace, so I pick up on hearing like that."

"Well, do you know where it is?"

"I dunno. That was all I heard."

"Hmm. How about we find this scarlet gate, Ms. Kaenbyou"

"Sounds nifty, Sakuya" With that, the two started searching for the scarlet gate.

XXXXX

As Aranea and Brelyna traveled, the maiden asked about the "Girl who Shouts at Dragons", as she was rumored to be called. What she found out from her younger dunmer companion was that the girl was actually Dragon-born, a little summoner whose voice was a mixture of dragon's spirit and ancient magic. They also talked about the new Deadra, the ones known as youkai. Apparently, youkai are also grouped into fields of their own, but all share the same general appearance, that of a teenage Breton or Nord girl, with magic unlike any that has been recorded.

"So the youkai all use different magicka powers according to what type they are, and all have unique power capabilities." Inquired the maiden.

"From what I heard, yes." replied the Blade, "They even carry their own names, as if they all were independent and separated." The conversation went on for hours, changing subjects time and time again to ease travel. They encountered occasional bandits or wild animals, but a fast spell or two and they were easily defeated.

That is, until they met a girl in a red-white uniform on the road.

"You there!" exclaimed the girl, "Who broke the Hakurei Border?"

_'Hakurei?' _thought the maiden, _'Border?'_

"I think you are mistaken, Breton," answered the Blade, "There's no border here in Tamriel, much less a Hakurei Border. If you let us pass, we'll help you get home."

"I won't let you pass. I have to reseal Gensokyo."

"What is this Gensokyo?" the maiden inquired, "You and that youkai Deadra both talked about it."

"It's of no concern," commanded the red-white woman, drawing small squares of paper and silver needles, "I guess you have to fight by danmaku!" After saying this, she released her needles at the two dunmer, who had just barely dodged the attack.

"My turn," breathed the maiden, preparing magicka in her palms, "Thunderbolt!" The maiden loosed a powerful stream of lightning at the woman, who also barely dodged, but not without the electricity burning into her sleeves. The two kept throwing needles, bolts of lightning, and paper squares, which homed in to their target, at each other for a good several minutes until Brelyna attacked with a cloud of swirling ice crystals.

"Ha!" the red-white woman laughed, preparing a more rectangular sheet of paper in her hands, "Nice display of danmaku, but I have you now! Spirit Sign: FANTASY SEAL!" As she spoke these words, the two became enclosed in a barrier of glowing orbs and runes, slowly enclosing upon the two. However, 2 seconds after being placed, this barrier suddenly dis-appeared, as a young, feline voice echoed from behind.

"Dispel: Magical Cancellation!"

As the barrier dis-appeared, the two dunmer looked behind their opponent to see a little feline girl in a black-red robe, with ebony gauntlets and gloves and wearing a jade tiara.

"Sorry I'm late," spoke the girl, "A dragon decided to play hide-and-seek."

"And who are you kid?" demanded the red-white woman, "How did you break my Fantasy Seal?"

"I'll explain later, red-white girl." After speaking this, she breathed another incantation

"Ice Doll: Great Fairy of the East."

The girl suddenly became accompanied by a pair of crystalline atronachs, yet smaller in stature, and winged. As the girl pointed at the red-white woman, the two immediately fired several salvos of ice crystals at her, giving her little room to dodge. Finally the red-white ended up ramming herself into the structure of one of the atronachs, rendering her incapacitated.

"Now, can we talk?" inquired the feline girl, stretching her armored hand to the red-white woman. "My name's S'Zharra, but everyone always calls me Kitty." There was a startling lack of a purr in the feline girl's voice

"Alright," groaned the red-white woman, obviously still reeling from her headbutt into solid ice, "My name is Reimu Hakurei, the Shrine Maiden of Paradise."

"Shrine Maiden of Paradise, eh? Well I guess I could also be known and the Seraphic Dragon-born, or the Girl who Shouts at Dragons, but I prefer my first two names. Mainly because I hate long titles." Kitty wound up smiling after the last comment. Once Reimu grasped Kitty's hand, she pulled herself up and gained her heading again.

"So who taught you about spell cards, Kitty?" Reimu asked

"Spell... cards?" inquired Kitty, obviously puzzled by the term, "I used conjuration magicka."

"Magicka? So you're a Magician?"

"I'm a summoner. Mostly. If I have to I have my bow and these gauntlets have their own special power."

"Summoner, eh? Never seen any of you guys."

"That's because people are still afraid of Deadra."

"What are Deadra? Are they like youkai?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now I have to take these two to Riften. An old friend wants to see Azura's maiden."

XXXXX

**So Reimu finally comes into the picture, and Orin and Sakuya prepare to find the scarlet gate. Next chapter will focus mainly on Azura and Patchi, and how they end up at Tamriel.**

**Anyways, I'll see you next chapter.**

**Deuces!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Weekend Incident of the Dusk and Dawn**

**XXXXX**

Even though Patchouli had taken care of her problem with the black-white rat, something in the air didn't seem right for reading. She had scanned Voile through and through, but couldn't find the source of this problem. She didn't realize she was about to be visited by her.

As patchouli turned around, she saw a majestic figure of a woman behind her, dark-skinned and in a long, dark blue robe, whose sleeves were attached to the bottom of the dress. Her hair was wrapped neatly in a bun and tied in with what seemed to be five gold pins arranged in a star. What floated around this woman were stone structures, one in the shape of a moon, and one in the shape of a star, although it could just as easily be mistaken for a sun. It seemed that she was a youkai, but something was odd about her, something that made her less frightening and more kind.

"Ah," spoke the woman, without the wierd omni-layering in her voice, but instead with a calming, deep, feminine voice, "I am suprised to see that you haven't left yet. Not once in my life had I seen someone pay no heed to one of my visions."

"You," Patchi spoke, her asthma creeping in on her voice, "don't seem to belong in my study. Who-Who are you?"

"I must have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Azura, the Queen of the Dusk and the Dawn, although I am suprised I was able to physically manifest as easily as I did in this hidden land."

"You mean in Gensokyo? Why is that, blue-grey?"

Azura seemed to flinch at this last comment, "So it's true that you call people out by their costume. Why have you not left yet, Patchouli?"

"This is my study, why have you intruded?"

"A shrine maiden to an unknown deity has entered the gate leading from your realm, Patchouli."

"Are you a psychic, like Satori?"

"No, but your name was in the Moonshadow."

"I see."

Azura took a step back before bringing her moon in front of her face, "As I was saying, a maiden to an unknown deity has crossed into my realm. She has already caused trouble in Tamriel, Patchouli.

"You mean Reimu?" Patchouli inquired, "The red-white?"

"Precisely. I would also predict that soon after a little fairy is going to intrude upon Tamriel, as well. Even your Scarlet Devil's maid has aquired a youkai ally in order to investigate the scarlet gate."

"I see. However, what does this have to do with me?"

"You're a magician, are you not? Magicians, like my maiden, seem to have a knack for understanding such phenomenon."

"I'd have to go see the phenomenon, then, if Reimu is already investigating."

"Even if she has lost to a summoner?"

"Especially so," After saying this, she grabbed precisely 5 books, "If she lost, then the black-white will win for sure."

XXXXX

"Yo, Mehrunes," Marisa called, knee deep in dirt looking for Patchouli's books, "Are ya just gonna sit there all day, ze? I didn't cripple you, did I?"

"No," Spoke Dagon, his voice less demonic than before, "However, I have a feeling my sister has come. You may be in trouble if she sees me defeated like this."

"Oh, will you just get up already, da ze? I, uh, need your help in finding some books!"

"There's something wrong with how you said that."

"Do I have to smack you with my broom?" As Marisa said this, she drew her magic broom towards her for emphasis.

"I don't fear a little stick with furs on it. Now let me recover from that infernal laser."

"Oh, so waiting for your Onii-chan was just an excuse, ze?"

"Will you shut up if I told you a secret?"

"Depends, do you know where Patchi's books are at?"

"No, but I do know where thousands of other books and scrolls of power are."

"Eh, do you now?"

"They're through that Oblivion Gate, on the other side of the Deadlands, the plane that gate leads, is a blue doorway that leads to Tamriel. There you will find countless scores of knowledge written on flimsy little paper."

"Now that IS a secret!" Marisa exclaimed, jumping out of the hole she dug. Her black-white witch's outfit covered in dirt, "Mind guiding me, da ze?"

"After my sister gets here."

"Oh, alright, fine."

It wasn't shortly after until the pair saw Patchouli and the other woman walking towards them. One of them seemed to be smirking, obviously at Mehrunes for being weak.

"I am suprised Hermaeus thinks of you as a Deadric prince, despite his low standing of you," the taller of the two spoke. She seemed to be relishing Mehrunes's defeat. "Defeated by a witch? As if a simple Dragon-born wasn't enough."

"Azura, do you have to scold me?" Mehrunes asked in submission. "I'll have you know that 'witch' had enough power to defeat me without some flimsy amulet."

"Marisa, did you see the red-white come through here a moment ago?" Patchouli asked, wondering about the maiden.

"No, Patchi, I was busy looking for books," Marisa cooed, "Why would she come over here in the first place, da ze?"

"Probably to investigate the scarlet gate," the woman known as Azura assured, "She may have believed the blodd sky it produces was an incident and went to solve it."

"It'd be easy enough," snickered Mehrunes, "if there was a sigil-stone hold the gate open, but this one seems to be powered by something else."

"Probably a gap in the Hakurei border, ze" Marisa explained, "Besides, I'm through looking for books here anyways. I know where there's a lot more, da ze?"

"Just don't 'borrow' anything else," Patchouli ordered, her violet eyes staring the black-white down. "There is such a thing as a theft crime, you know."

"Oi, I know that, Patchi!"

XXXXX

**Sorry for this one taking forever, but Azura was kind of hard to get down, and since my recent vacation, I had to get back in the loop. Next chapter will be Cirno and Mjoll centric, and I already feel sorry for Riften's defender, since she's the one taking care of the 9-ball. Hope you enjoy it though, and with that...**

**Deuces!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Riften's Beloved Tomboyish Daughter**

**XXXXX**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Mjoll?" was what was spoken in what seemed to be a pub. The target of this was a bulky woman in terms of muscle, with blonde hair, steel-blue armor, and a blue-grey tattoo along the left side of her face.

"If anyone is going to protect the citizens of Riften from the threat of a new Deadra, it will be me," Spoke the woman, known as Mjoll the Lioness due to her wild combat techniques and protective inctinct, "I know about the Argonian archer who resides in the region, but I doubt he can be able to protect these folks on his own."

"Well, be careful," sighed the other person of the conversation, a thin man in a red-green winter outfit, with brown-to-black hair, and a demeanor to match the Lioness's gaze, "I don't think anyone here wants to lose you."

"I know, Aerin" With those words, Mjoll left Riften in search of the Argonian archer romoured to be in the region. She packed her few belongings, which were a battle-ax, and a green sword that looked a bit transparent from the volcanic glass and malachite. It didn't take long for her to find a little girl in a blue-white outfit, ice blue hair, and crystals attached to her back, unconscious on the ground. Thinking there were bandits nearby, Mjoll lifted her battle-ax and prepared for combat.

"Oww," the little girl moaned, as she came to, "Did they have to hit me that hard in the back?"

"Hey, are you alright little girl?" Mjoll asked the now conscious girl, "You seem to have been attacked by frost mages."

"What do you mean? Mages can't use frost, only Ice Fairies can."

"Ice Fairies, what books have you been reading little girl?"

"Books hurt if you look at then too hard, that's why I avoid them. Plus, some of them try to eat you."

"You're afraid of reading, aren't you?"

"How would you guess that?"

"I was the same way when I was your age," As Mjoll said this, she stretched a hand towards the girl, "I trusted my sword more than a little package of paper, and didn't learn a whole lot other than what I picked up myself over the years."

"You were afraid of books, too?" Inquired the girl, "Which books scared you the most, a big black one with gold trim?"

"I cannot remember which one I just soiled myself over, but there were some texts I simply just couldn't get near."

"Hey, what your name?"

"Mjoll, yours?"

"I'm Cirno, the STRONGEST Ice Fairy!"

As Mjoll heard this, she stepped back a bit. She has heard of the Deadra which look identical to typical Bretons or Nords, but seeing one like made her wonder if they were truly as fearsome and deceptive as they were made out to be.

"You wouldn't happen to be connected with a Deadric Prince, are you?" she asked, hoping the girl wasn't one of those Deadra known as youkai.

"What's a Deadric Prince?" Cirno asked, rubbing her head. This last remark seemed to calm Mjoll a bit, but she still was a bit on edge.

"Well, I've never heard of an Ice Fairy until now, So I had figured you would be affiliated with a Deadra like Hermaeus or Mephala."

"Nope. I just live by the Misty Lake, and go flying once every 60 years."

"How old are you, Cirno?"

"Not old, but I've lost count when I hit 90."

"90 years is pretty old."

"Nuh-uh! I've seen people who have been around for over 1000 years!"

"I don't think even a Bosmer can live 1000 years without some sort of enchantment." As she was talking to Cirno, Mjoll forgot about her first sense, the bandits that she thought were here were actually assassins from the Dark Brotherhood.

"I see we have two souls who shal see Sithis tonight," one voice spoke.

"Taste darkness, Nord," slithered another.

Before Mjoll had time to react, Cirno was directly in front of her, with a steel-blue card in her outstretched arms.

"Ice Sign: 'ICICLE FALL'!" As she spoke those words, lines of ice bolts appeared at Cirno's side, one after another, each line firing before the first line settled in. Mjoll was perfectly safe in the interior of the spell, but the two assassins were directly in the path of fire. One took a direct hit in the abdomen. Where-as the other recieved good sized buts on his arms and legs, possibly from dodging the attacks. The attack was over with in under 10 seconds, with the two fleeing and leaving a mess of a trail from the wounds they recieved.

"Something tells me you are a powerful mage, Cirno," Mjoll breathed, after the last of the icicles fell, "However, why save me?"

"You don't seem afraid of me, do you?" Cirno inquired back, "Besides, I forgot my Hailstorm spellcard."

"Well, thank you." Thus started the companionship of Mjoll and the nineball Ice Fairy Cirno.

XXXXX

Sakuya and Orin arrived at the scarlet gate in the mansion, a bit late it seemed. Signs of battle, followed by red-black bodies of youkai strewn around where a perennial garden and sakura tree once stood, seemed to remark that two powerful entities fought here. There were even puddles of lava thrown around.

"Wow, look at all this fuel," Orin exclaimed, obviously at the sight of the corpses, "This would be my quota for the day."

"Yes, but what about the gate?" Sakuya asked, pointing at the giant ring, which seemed to make the sky glow red, "I wonder what has caused this gap?"

"I don't know. I just want to have this incident solved before Reimu catches hold."

"I have to inform the mistress," Sakuya sighed, withdrawing her her pocket watch from her apron and flipping cap on its surface, "It's nearly time for her for to awaken."

"I see," Spoke Orin, "I'll just explore the gate then."

XXXXX

"Wait, wait, wait, one plus two does not equal nine, Cirno." Mjoll laughed, obviously getting along well with the fairy, "That would be three."

"No," Cirno remarked, "Nine plus three is three, didn't you take math?"

"I'll be honest, I have never heard of math before either. I did, however, use what that Dragonborn child called an Abacus for counting, though." Thise conversations started eversince their departure from the attack site, however, someone else was on the horizon.

"So you're travelling with a youkai, now," remarked a reptilian voice from behind. When they saw the figure of the voice, it was a green-scaled Argonian, in the same strange armor the college student wore, and a black bow with a quiver of green arrows. "That's a shock."

"I'm not a youkai, dummy!" Cirno piped, clenching her fists at her waist, "I'm an Ice Fairy!"

"Fairies don't exist, youkai."

"Yes they do, Baka!"

"Well, whatever. Delphine wanted me to find you to help the Dragonborn. You're coming with me, Mjoll."

XXXXX

**I'm pretty damn sure I made Cirno a LOT smarter than she actually is, but it's in paper now. Mjoll and Cirno make their appearance, and Cirno now has a buddy to talk to.**

**I'm giving some pointers right about now, there was an Argonian in the attack, albeit one whose name escapes me. Darkeetheus is the Argonian archer hinted at in this chapter and appeared about the end of it, and Sakuya and Orin are about to enter Tamriel.**

**Anyways, Review would be nice this time around, as just one person reviewing a chapter at time is nice, and helpful, two reviewers or more would be exceptional. I'd like to hear opinions on the text, errors in it, or dislikes in the story as a whole or in particular chapters.**

**Deuces!**


End file.
